


Take you home.

by Fandomficgalore



Series: Prompt requests. [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, age gap, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: This fic is dedicated to @eyesfixedonthesun22 as she gave me this amazing request. I hope you like it.  Request; Hopper takes you home to the cabin (maybe age gap, maybe size kink…ya know the normal hopper stuff). He has to sneak you in. During the super aggressive raunchy sex, you have to be very quiet because Hopper thinks El is home. After all, is said and done in the morning he’s sneakily escorting you to the door only for El to be walking up to the door. She just got dropped off from a sleepover at Max’s.





	Take you home.

Working late was the new norm for you now, you never minded though. Afterall being the assistant to the Police ME in the little town of Hawkins, was a step in the right direction of becoming a ME yourself. Not that much happened in this town anyway that you knew off. 

The chief of police Jim Hopper stormed into your examiner room. He stumbled when he saw you standing there in your lab coat. You looked up to Jim’s face smiling sweetly.

“Oh, y/n…um…you know what…fuck it…Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow say 8 at the fancy restaurant in town.”

You were taken a little bit. It must have shown on your face as he back up slightly.

“I’m sorry..I’m gon..” You shook your head.

“It’s fine, Jim, I will meet you there.” You smirked and looked back at your report.

Butterflies started to dance in your stomach, you always had a crush on Jim from when you were 16, he wasn’t chief back then. Just an ordinary cop working his way up in the ranks. The age gap didn’t seem to both you. You were now 28, he was 43. You were working in getting your career started and move up the ranks just like Jim Hopper.

The next day was like no other. The same old day, the same old paperwork to be done. However, something was a bit different. Jim seemed to be making any excuse just to see you. Every time, you walked passed him, he would touch your arm slightly. No one noticed, but you felt it, it made you blush every time. He even handed you a blank piece of paper, just to be able to see you. He was acting like a little schoolboy, it was adorable.

You left work at six that night, you decided to not stay late as you wanted to get ready for your date. Packing away your things you headed to the door and locked up. Looking for your car, you saw Jim’s car drive past you. He smirked at you and then returned his attention to the road.

Getting ready, you wore your tight black dress which showed your cleavage off nicely, but not too much you wanted to leave some to leave something to the imagination.

You walked int into the restaurant at seven-fifty, and sure enough, there was Jim, sitting there with a smoke in one hand and a scotch in the other. A bottle of red wine was placed in the middle of the table. You would see he was nervous from his constant leg bouncing.

Jim saw you approach the table and stood up. His eyes scanned over your body, taking in all of your curves, your black dress hugged every tightly, and Jim noticed. Clearing his throat, he brought his attention back to the room.

“Wow, y/n you look…fucking…hot” He pulled out the chair, while checking out your ass. You could feel his eyes, burn a hole in your dress.

Dinner was excellent, food kept coming, it was a constant flow of food being brought to you after you finished each dish. The wine kept flowing, every time your glass was half full, Jim was topping it up…again. If you did not know any better, Jim was trying to get drunk, it was working. Being honest with yourself, you were intoxicated at this point.

The restaurant had started to thin out of people, you were the last two people there. Somehow your chairs had ended up next to each other.

“So, what made you come back to Hawkins y/n.”

You giggled, the wine took over a bit.

“How could I leave my favourite police Cheif alone?” You winked at him and placed your hand on his knee. He bit his lip and looked down at you through hooded, lustful eyes. You loved the fact how much bigger he was considered to you. Caressing his knee with your thumb you took another sip of wine, placing the glass on the table you, you rubbed your finger and thumb over the stem, up and down slowly. But never take your eyes off him. He watched your actions, you heard a little groan escaped from his lips.

“How about we have another desert…at my place?” he shakily suggested.

Downing half a glass of wine, you nodded. Jim, in one gulp, finished his scotch. Taking your hand, he led you to his car. Opening the door, he watched you climb in the passenger side, again burning a hole through your dress.

The drive was short, ten minutes if that. You didn’t take too much notice, to be honest. You tried to keep your eyes on the road, even though you weren’t the one driving. You kept sneaking glances at Jim. He could feel your stare and would bite his lip when you watched him. He made sure he kept both hands on the wheel at all times.

Approaching his cabin, he got out of his car. You reached for the handle to open the door.

“Let me,” he said and rushed to your side and opened the door like a true gentleman. This had an effect on you. Getting out of the car, your knees became weak under you. One of Jim’s hand went to the small of your back and guided you towards his cabin. From behind, Jim opened the door. You stepped, took a big breath and waited for Jim.

Jim’s hand went to your waist, standing behind you, he started to kiss your neck, leaving little butterfly kisses. You shakily raised one of your hands to his head and interwind your fingers into his hair. He growled at you. Pushing his hips into your rear, you started to become very excited very quickly. Tightening your thighs together to try and get some friction, your hips began to move without you knowing.

Jim’s hand travelled down from your hip to your core, while behind you guiding you to his room.

“Shhh, you have to be quiet, El is asleep.”

Nodding in acceptable, you did not want to make this awkward for either of them.

Pulling the hem of your dress up, Jim cupped your sex. Moaning, his overhand went over your mouth, trying to silence your moans. This did not help. You melted against him.

Pushing your ass into his groin and grinding into him, you needed him, you wanted him to kiss you all over, caress, touch everything.

Turning around to face him, he stepped forward, and your knees hit the edge of the bed. Grabbing your shoulders, he guided the rest of your body down. Your dress was still hiked, and Jim hovered over, taking in every inch of you and biting his lips.

Jim got on his knees in front of your sex. Moving your panties to the side, he licked his lips and locked eyes with you. You nodded. Without missing a heartbeat, he dived in and licked your folds. Finding your bundle of nerves, he flicked his tongue over it and slightly nibbled.

“Fuck” you whispered, using your own hands as a gag.

You moved your hips to get more friction from Jim. To get Jim to run his tongue faster against you. Using his beard, Jim added a new sensation to your sex. Grabbing his hair, you moved your hips against his face. Growling at you, it sent you over the edge. Your legs twitched, your breath became shaky. You had the most intense orgasm you had ever felt.

Getting up from his knees, Jim laughed at how undone you had become. He loved the sight in front of him. He undid his belt and moved his pants down. He big, thick, throbbing cock sprung from his boxers. You gasped, it was the biggest you had ever seen, and you needed it inside of you, now.

Hooking an arm around your lower back, Jim hiked you up to the headboard and laid in between your legs. You went to touch his cock, but he shook his head at you. He lined himself up to your wet dripping pussy and pushed into you ever so slowly. He let you adjust to the size of him.

You wrapped your legs around his middle and placed your feet on his ass. Pressing your feet into him, he took this and started to thrust into you. Your hands went to his face, the two of you touched foreheads. He began with a slow pace, in and out. The sound of your wet pussy taking him in was making it hard for to not just flip him over and fuck the shit out of him.

Jim started to rise from being over you, he pulled out of you, and you whimpered. He got a hold of your legs and flipped your over. Kneeling behind you, he aligned himself again and pushed into you.

You arched your back to for him to get a better angle. He pulled your hair to help with the position. His other hand took a swipe at your ass. It made your eyes roll back into your head. He plunged into your harder, picking up his pace, he kept spanking you. Every hit sent shivers up your spine, every spank made your inside grip onto him.

Pushing back onto him, he stopped and let you fuck him into oblivion. His hand moved from your hair to your neck, putting pressure in the right place. Constricting your airflow. It made everything more intense. Your pace quickened, and you could tell Jim was close. His cock was throbbing inside of you.

“Cum with me y/n” he ordered. You moaned at the instruction.

Thrusting harder and deeper into you, you both reached your climax at the same time. The feeling was amazing. Catching your breath, Jim slipped out of you, and you whined at the loss of his cock. Staring at you on his side, he stroked your hair softly, it only took a few minutes, but you both fell asleep in that position.

The next morning came quicker than you wanted. Jim was already up and dressed.

“Morning beautiful, no offence but you need to leave before El wakes up” You smiled at yourself, thinking how he would have been embarrassed if you got caught. Making sure you were ready to leave, you both made your way to the front door. Opening it, Jim stopped dead in his tracks. You tried to get him to move and then saw El, standing in front of the two of you with a perplexed look on her face.


End file.
